


I will always come to you

by Ghostlywheeze



Series: Moreid Moments [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Spencer Reid, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid Whump, Worried Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: Morgan cautiously made his way to his front door and looked out the windows next to it. He let out a sigh of relief as his mind registered the familiar figure slouched in front of his door.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Series: Moreid Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 385





	I will always come to you

Reid never liked to show when he was in pain. Sure, there were the few times that he expressed an ounce of discomfort, but that was mostly only when needed. He grew up in a household where his main, and only focus, was his mother. He was not allowed to complain. It was something that he just couldn't do. That was one of the main reasons why he didn’t complain. Yet, that reason was quickly followed by another. He felt guilty when he complained. 

Morgan knew all of this. After the last time Reid was injured and didn’t tell anyone, he made sure to talk to the genius about needing to tell people when he was hurt. He had sat him down and talked for hours upon hours with him. The conversation topic had switched between a lot of things, but after a while, they did end up coming to terms that if Reid ever needed help, he should immediately go to Morgan. 

It helped Morgan feel better, knowing that Reid could trust him and that, if matters called for it, Reid would come to him. 

A few months later, Morgan found himself once again worried over his fellow coworker and best friend. It had been late at night when he heard knuckles softly rasping against his front door. 

Morgan grabbed his phone and immediately noticed that he had no new text messages. That was also when he noticed how early it was. 

“What the hell?” Morgan muttered as he got out of bed, quickly grabbing his gun. 

Morgan cautiously made his way to his front door and looked out the windows next to it. 

He let out a sigh of relief as his mind registered the familiar figure slouched in front of his door. 

Morgan opened the door and almost gasped as he noticed the blood dripping down Reid’s arm. 

“Spencer!” Morgan yelled as Reid fell into him. 

“Hey-hey! Where are you hurt?” Morgan asked as he gently pulled Reid towards the couch. 

Reid was silent for a moment as his eyes met Morgan’s. 

“Reid? Come on buddy, talk to me.” Morgan almost begged as he got onto his knees to get a better view of Reid’s rapidly bruising face. 

“You said that I could come to you if I need you,” Reid said, his voice stoic. 

“Of course, Reid. You know that. Now, please, where are you hurt?” Morgan asked. 

Reid slowly moved his hand from where it was previously holding his arm. 

There was a long slash through it. 

Morgan almost growled as he looked at this jagged wound, obviously done by a knife.

Morgan quickly got up and moved to go and get the First Aid kit from his bathroom. 

He stopped in his tracks when he felt Reid’s hand grab his lower arm.

“Please, please don’t go,” Reid said, his voice cracking slightly. 

Morgan turned and noticed the horrified look on Reid’s face. 

He crouched down again as he gently grabbed Reid’s hands. 

“It’s okay. I’m just going to get the First Aid box. I promise it won’t take long, okay? I will be right back.” Morgan said as he once again made his way to his bathroom. 

He grabbed the box as well as a bottle of ibuprofen before quickly making his way back to Reid. 

He knelt down next to the injured man and immediately started bandaging his arm. 

“Reid, who did this to you?” Morgan asked after a few beats of silence. 

Reid was silent for a moment before sighing. 

“I was in a gay bar. When I was leaving I heard some commotion in an alleyway behind the bar. It was a group of guys beating up this kid. I had to do something. I guess the kid called the cops after he left because a swarm of them came before they could do much more.” Reid said. 

Morgan let out a small noise of anger. 

“Reid...did they do anything else?” Morgan asked, dreading the answer. 

Reid shook his head quickly, his eyes widening slightly. 

Morgan let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank god. I’m so sorry, Spencer.” Morgan said as he finished taping the bandage onto Reid’s arm. 

That was when he noticed how much Reid’s hands were shaking. 

“Damn, Pretty Boy. They shook you up, huh?” Morgan joked. 

Reid looked at him for a moment before a single tear slipped down his cheek. 

Morgan let out a sound of shock as he felt Reid slump against him, small sobs escaping him. 

Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid’s waist and sighed as Reid buried his head into his shoulder. 

Morgan felt his heartbreak as Reid’s sobbing grew louder. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You are alright. They can’t hurt you anymore. You are with me, okay?” Morgan uttered as he felt Reid start to shake harder. 

“I am so sorry that this happened to you, Reid. I swear to god, I am going to kill whoever did this to you. I am so sorry, pretty boy. I promise that it’ll all be okay. You have me to protect you, alright?” Morgan asked as he pulled Reid closer to him. 

Reid nodded in understanding, though his sobs didn’t stop. 

“It’s okay. Let it out, baby. You are okay.” Morgan said. 

Slowly, Reid’s sobs stopped, yet he still stayed pressed into Morgan’s chest. 

“Hey, Morgan?” Reid asked after a moment of comfortable silence. 

“What’s up, pretty boy?” Morgan asked. 

“You...you called me baby.” Reid pointed out. 

Morgan pulled back to look into Reid’s eyes. 

“Is that okay? If you aren’t comfortable with it, I won’t call you it again. It just kinda happen-” Reid cut Morgan off with a small chuckle. 

“Derek, it’s okay. It was actually kinda nice…” Reid said with a small smile. 

Morgan grinned and nodded. 

“Okay, baby.” 

If anyone one the team noticed Morgan walking into the BAU the next morning with a large grin on his face and Reid’s palm in his hand, no one commented. Though, the team did share a few happy side eyes with the youngest member.


End file.
